Blooming flower
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Akiko is a daughter of a noble family and is brought up to be an entertainer for the royal family as were her siblings. What happens when the 13 year old meets the 13 year old Prince Zuko? Currently a one-shot but may be continued later. Read and review please! Comments greatly appreciated. Zuko X OC


**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

This story begins with the Hirano family, an aristocratic family with close ties with the elite members of high society and primarily Fire Lord Ozai. The head of the Hirano family, Daisuke Hirano was a close friend of the growing Prince Ozai. Daisuke's family were famous singers, dancers and entertainers. Their name grew as the daughters within the family married into wealthy families and when their entertainment business spread throughout the Fire Nation. Once Prince Ozai became the Fire Lord, he granted Daisuke the title, 'Knight of Song' and made his family the royal family's personal entertainers. Daisuke's family trained long and hard to prepare astounding performances for the royal family. The other entertainers worked for the public and throughout the nation, while Daisuke's family was kept primarily for the royal family's pleasure and occasionally they performed for the royal balls and parties ,with the permission of the Fire Lord of course.

The Fire Lord treasured Daisuke's family, not only because he enjoyed having the company of a true friend, not one who feared him terribly because of his status, the entertainment provided help keep the public's eyes off the war that was raging on between nations.

This story is not about Daisuke but about a particular young girl, his daughter, the raven-haired Akiko Hirano. Akiko was the youngest of 5 daughters and 7 sons. Brought up to be a songstress like her mother and sisters, Akiko had a deep pleasure for music. However, when not in training, she would hide away in her Father's library reading books. She loved the wide diversity of knowledge that seemed limitless in her eyes.

The 13 year old held up the book in her hands as she laid on the floor surrounded by opened books. She read the title, "The Avatars".

"AKIKO! Where are you?"

Shocked, she dropped the book, which fell on her face. "OW!" She rubbed her bruised nose and got up just as her mother entered the library. Keiko Hirano sighed, "Akiko, dear, I told you to stop wasting time reading books. Tonight, we are to prepare to perform before the Fire Lord Ozai. Today, your father will present you in front of the whole royal family and the members of high society. You must be perfect!"

Akiko pouted, "Yes Mother." She picked up the books and placed them back on the shelves. Skipping, she went to her mother who held out a hand to her. Together, they walked hand in hand to Akiko's room, which she shared with her older sister Arisu.

"Big sis!" Akiko greeted the 15 year old who was playing her maroon guitar. Her sister smiled and rubbed the head of the young Hirano. "Good afternoon, Akiko. Are you ready for tonight's ball yet? Have you perfected your solo?"

The 13 year old bobbed her head up and down, "I think so."

"No! Akiko! You must not 'think so', you must be ready!" Her mother sighed. Arisu laughed, "Oh mother, relax. Akiko will do just fine, like the rest of us." Akiku hugged her sister, "Thanks big sis for the encouragement. I'll do my best!"

Keiko groaned, "My daughters, don't you see this performance will affect your future greatly?"

"Really? How mother?" Akiko asked bright eyed. She rolled around her bed, messing up her long hair.

Keiko sat down next to Akiko and took the hair brush on the bed stand. Brushing her youngest daughter's hair, she began explaining, "Dears, how you are presented and how you do during your presentation affects who you marry in the future. Akiko, after today, your father will receive many offers for your hand in marriage. Do your best so that you catch the eyes of the right families. Just like Arisu."

Akiko awed at her elder sister, "Really, Arisu? Did you get marriage offers?"

Arisu blushed, "Father said the Kondo family's second son has taken an interest in me. He's still discussing it out. I'm still young anyway!"

"But Mana, Etsuko and Reiko are all married!"

"They're old enough to get married!"

"Hey mother, I heard Mana's going to have her second child soon, do you think it's going to be a girl or boy?" Akiko asked curiously. "And how do babies come about anyway?"

Keiko dropped her brush and began coughing. Arisu busted out in fits of laughter.

"Akiko, once you're older, I'll tell you." Her mother answered while trying to restrain her laughter as well.

"No fair, Arisu do you know?" she pouted.

"Yup, not gonna tell you~"

"NO FAIR!"

**At the Royal Ball at the palace**

Daisuke and Keiko walked hand in hand before the throne. Fire Lord Ozai sat at his throne, on his left, his wife Fire Lady Ursa and daughter,Princess Azula and on his right, his only heir to the throne, Prince Zuko.

"It is an honour to be in the presence of the Fire Lord." The Hirano's bowed and greeted simultaneously.

"Daisuke and Keiko! What a pleasure! I'm expecting a lot from your family today. I heard that your youngest daughter would be performing today."

"Yes, my youngest, Akiko will be performing along with her sisters and brothers. This is her first performance. I hope you will enjoy it, your highness."

The Fire Lord gave a huge laugh, "Such formalities Daisuke! Please enjoy the ball,"

The Hirano's thanked the Fire Lord and retreated back into the crowd. They sat at the front, close to the royals, with the rest of the crowd behind them. The round stage was right before them so they could see the performance of their children. Keiko prayed in her heart that Akiko would not mess up her first performance.

Soon the candles in the room were extinguished and music began to play in the hall. Daisuke's sons came first, performing acrobatic dances infused with fire bending. The crowd was in awe as they watched the men spun and leaped and twirled around, the fire expelling from their palms. They molded the fire together and soon a phoenix was shaped, its majestic wings lighting up the hall as it twirled upwards to the ceiling and finally extinguishing again. The hall descended into darkness once more. The crowd burst into applause, even the Fire Lord was grinning and clapping. Next came the girls, the four daughters first. They came out wearing beautiful gold and red dance dresses. The pregnant daughter, Mana came out front and began to serenade a beautiful love song as her sisters danced gracefully behind her. Her song ended with applause from all around the hall and she retreated back to her where her brothers were. The rest of the girls continued to dance a more contemporary and upbeat song, swaying their hips and belting out with their melodious voices.

The men cheered and roared at the sight of the enchanting beauties. Once their song ended, the girls gave a low bow before the royal family. The eldest of the remaining three Etsuko stood up.

"May I present to your highnesses, our youngest sister, Akiko Hirano."

Akiko came out from back stage and walked to the centre of the stage as directed by her mother. Her hair was pinned up and ordained with gold and silver flower accessories, her ceremonial dress was red and black and laced with glitter and sequins. Her make-up was light to signify her purity and young age.

Her sisters walked backstage leaving her alone before the crowd. She gave a low bow and began to sing as the music played. She closed her eyes and let her voice express the emotions she felt from the lyrics of her solo. Her hands raised and her body slightly moving to the rhythm and beat. Her song finished as quickly as it came. She opened her eyes to find the Fire Lord standing and clapping. Soon, the whole crowd gave her a standing ovation. There were whistles and cheers from her family and siblings. She could see her parents smiling and mother wiping away happy tears. She bowed again and smiled at the royal family. The Fire Lord gestured her forwards. Without fear, she took slow but steady steps, steps of a lady as her mother had trained her, forwards until she was before the King.

"Fire Lord, it is an honour."

The Fire Lord chuckled, "Such formalities, like your father. But you sing well, my dear, like your mother. How old are you?"

"13 and a half, your highness." She smiled, she was glad that the Fire Lord was a nice man, at least that was what she thought.

"I see," He stood up and spoke to the crowd, "My people, we have a nightingale with us! The Hirano family have done well to raise up beautiful and talented children. Let us enjoy the banquet which shall be in honour of Akiko Hirano."

The crowd cheered even more and the musicians began playing a celebratory song. The Fire Lord held out a hand to Akiko, "May I have this dance, young lady?"

Akiko blushed and placed her small hand into his large one and curtsied, " It would be my pleasure ,your highness."

They danced first and was followed by Ursa and Zuko and Azula and one of Akiko's brothers. Once the first song ended, Akiko curtsied to the Fire Lord and asked if she could return to her parents.

"Of course, but I would like you to meet my son. Zuko! My boy come here."

The young prince came over, his face solemn.

"Zuko, please greet this lady! You shall be her escort for the rest of the evening until she returns home with her parents. Do you understand?" The Fire Lord spoke authoritatively, which surpised Akiko. He had spoken very nicely to her earlier, why did he treat his own son with such contempt?

"Yes Father," the young prince replied while straightening his back. Akiko giggled, he acts more like a soldier.

The Fire Lord went off to speak to other guests, leaving the teens alone.

"You sing very well." Zuko complimented her, his face slightly pink.

"Thank you, your highness." Akiko smiled. The next song began playing, Zuko held out a hand, "Um…would you like to dance?"

"I would love to!" Akiko giggled. She took his hand and they twirled together. They ignored the awes and 'So cute!' exclaimations from the adults around. He focused on getting his dance steps right as to not step on Akiko's toes and not embarrass himself.

She was very pretty, he thought, although she has the usual fire nation's pale skin and dark hair, she had twinkling eyes lined with gold irises. She was tall for her age but still slightly shorter than Zuko and despite her mature appearance, she gave off the air of an innocent child. It was no wonder why his father wanted her to meet him, she was stunning for a 13 year old.

"Your highness, how old are you?" Akiko asked curiously. Zuko gave a proud grin, "I'm thirteen and three-quarters."

"Woah, so you're a little older than me! You must know a lot more than I do." She smiled, making Zuko blush even more. If he could get anymore red, he would be firebending on his face.

The song ended and they went off to sit by the garden away from the adults. Zuko showed Akiko the pond he loved to sit by with his mother.

"Wow! Turtleducks! So adorable, look at the babies." Akiko piped up, forgetting she was next to the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.

"Such a girl," Zuko said out loud. "I am a girl!" Akiko said back at him, "Oh! You're older than me so you must know more stuff than me. You must be really smart." She asked with bright eyes. Zuko stood proudly with his chin up, "You bet I am! I know everything there is to know!"

"Great! Can you tell me how babies are made? My mother and sisters all know but they don't want to tell me." Akiko asked innocently.

"EH?" Zuko was taken aback. "How babies are made?" he thought for a while, he didn't know either, but he couldn't lose a chance to impress a pretty girl.

"Um…the babies come from the baby fairy!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Baby fairy? Where does she live? How does she look like? Where can I find her?" her questions went on and on.

"One at a time. Uh…she lives on a mountain far away from the city. She grows baby plants which have baby flowers. The baby flowers bloom and there is a baby inside. She asks her dragon to deliver them to parents. Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"My sister is having a baby and I wanna ask the fairy if she's planning on giving my sister a girl or a boy. Wait then why does my sister have a big tummy?"

"Duh! That's where adults store their gold to pay the dragon for the baby."

"OHHHHHHH."

The teens continued to chat and share about what they know.

"Your highness, do you know what is the avatar?"

"The Avatar, yea I think its-"

"ZUKO!" Ursa rushed into the garden. "Never talk about the avatar in this house. You know your father doesn't like talking about it."

Zuko kept his head low, "Sorry mother…"

Akiko came and stood between them ,"Please don't punish him, your highness! I'm the one who asked."

Ursa was surprised at Akiko's courage. She smiled, "Alright I won't punish him. But please don't talk about that in here."

"I promise!" Akiko saluted, and Zuko laughed at her silliness. "Your salute is all wrong!"

"Hahaha, It's alright, Zuko. Come let's return to the party. Akiko, I think your parents are looking for you."

The teens raced each other to the hall as Ursa walked behind them. "Young love," she sighed to herself.

**BACK AT THE HALL**

"Akiko there you are! We were getting worried." Daisuke called for her.

Akiko walked towards her family with Zuko trailing behind her.

"Mother, Father, I was talking to Prince Zuko. He knows everything in the world!"

The Hiranos bowed as Prince Zuko came to stand next to Akiko. Her sisters and brothers stifled a laugh, realising that their youngest sister, without knowing it, had captured the heart of the young prince. The way he stood happily with pink cheeks next to her gave it away.

"Your highness, thank you for taking care of my daughter this evening."

"Oh not at all, she was a good companion," Zuko stuttered, "I-I think she's very lovely."

Akiko felt her cheeks grow warm. Daisuke chuckled, "Thank you, your highness. I'm glad that you two get along."

"Daisuke!" The Fire Lord approached the group. His eyes widened as he saw Zuko still with Akiko.

"I see my son has taken a liking to your daughter. This could be fate, we should join our families in the future."

Daisuke's surprised eyes met the Fire Lord's fierce ones, "Ozai! I-I mean Fire Lord, that would be- I don't think my family should receive such an honour, I mean my daughter still has so much to learn.."

"HAHAHAHA," The Fire Lord bellowed as he placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "You haven't called me by my name is years, Daisuke. If we join our families, I'll get to enjoy my only friend's company and his wonderful family more often."

"I-I…I.." Daisuke was lost for words. This was the first performance Akiko had ever done and such a huge offer had already arrived, should he reject it? What would be greater than for her to marry into the royal family? Akiko would surely be able to lead a better life beside the next Fire Lord.

"We thank you for your kindness, your highness. We will train Akiko well to become a befitting lady to stand beside the prince."

"Wonderful! You must visit us more often. I would love to hear her sing, what do you say Akiko?"

Akiko gasped, "Um.. I would love to! Um.." she was unsure of what had happened, was this the offer mother was talking about earlier? Joining families…stand beside the prince…was she to marry the prince?

She looked to Zuko who was now RED. He kept his eyes on the floor and didn't look up.

"Prince Zuko are you alright?" She asked nervously. His ears perked up as he heard her calling him, she stared at his face. He suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders, leaving her even more confused.

"I will make you happy Akiko Hirano!" He shouted, his hands shaking as his heart raced.

He felt like the happiest teenager in the world. This pretty girl who adored him and thought he was smart, who was such a good singer and was so cute and her smile which tugs his heart everytime, this girl is promised to him!

She smiled, blushing bright red at his outburst, "Alright."

The adults and young adults around them cheered and giggled at the youngsters' adorable inexperienced love confession.

"My Lord, we shall take our leave. Come on Akiko." The Hiranos bowed.

"Take care and have a safe journey home! My daughter-in-law, please come back to sing for me again."

"Yes, your highness!" She smiled and gave the Fire Lord a hug. Daisuke and Keiko mentally slapped themselves, there goes everything they had hoped and dreamt of!

To their surprise, the Fire Lord hugged back and laughed, "You're going brighten up life at the palace here next time, I'm sure of it."

Akiko also hugged Ursa and tried giving a hug to her future sister-in-law who merely stood there while Akiko wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She stopped as she thought of whether it would be alright to hug Zuko. He was a boy and her mother told her not to go around hugging boys, it would be indecent. Still, he was her fiancée and they would be married in the future.

She decided it would be fine and gave him a hug. Zuko wrapped his arms around his future bride and smiled. They let go of each other but Akiko decided to give Zuko another surprise, she gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheek now had a red lipstick stain from her and she giggled at the sight of it.

"Ne~ Zuko! When we grow up, let's ask the baby fairy to give us lots and lots of children okay?"

Zuko blushed and realised she had dropped the 'prince' to his name, "Yup, let's have lots and lots of kids. Take care."

Akiko ran off to her family and waved goodbye as they exited the palace.

"Zuko, what does she mean by the baby fairy?" Ursa asked.

Zuko laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…ehahahaha."

**On the ride home**

"Mana! Where do you get all the gold to pay the dragon?" Akiko asked.

"What dragon?" Mana was surprised at her question.

"The dragon which delivers the baby to you from the baby fairy."

The whole carriage was filled with laughter the whole ride home.

**Hi there! This is my first Avatar fanfic. I was planning on making it a one-shot but I have ideas on how I could continue it. I'm still busy with my other Hakuoki fanfic and also with my upcoming exams so I may not update so quickly or as often but I hope you enjoyed this little Akiko( my OC)x Zuko story. Please review if you can. Comments greatly appreciated and I will do my best to learn from them to improve my writing skills to give you better and bolder stories!**

**Thanks ! God bless,**

Liza


End file.
